


When Hunters Cross Paths

by mexican_torpedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Boba calls the reader little one and princess, Boba tries to be buff and tough but he's secretly a softie, Bounty Hunters, F/M, My first Star Wars fic, No use of y/n, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn, The Force, Violence but not graphic, brief use of the Tatooine slave outfit, but only for you ;), it gets a tiny bit s p i c y, lot's of flirting, reader is bad ass and Boba helps, this is set before the og star wars trilogy, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexican_torpedo/pseuds/mexican_torpedo
Summary: You're a lower level bounty hunter staying low and saving up for your future escapades, when a seemingly difficult hunt turns easy, leads to the world of Boba Fett by coincidence. There's a certain tension as you both escape with barely your lives as you discover the mysterious threat for your life.Or, the one where the reader doesn't want to fall in love but does anyway.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	1. Was it too easy?

There were billions of planets in the universe; thousands per galaxy. So much space to explore, all the time in the world. Or not, seeing as though you were stuck on the plainest planet for parsecs.

Here you were, sitting alone, waiting to discover the latest bounty you picked up from a dead hunter. Sure you had the experience and credentials to secure this bounty, but there were plenty of other activities you would rather be doing.

Like sitting in the cockpit of your ship gazing at the beams of light through hyperspace, heading to a beautiful planet with adventure in your reach. You didn’t worry about that too much, though. You could get to that later.

For now, you’re using the skills you’ve picked up from a harsh and lonely upbringing to your advantage. Fighting and hunting are second nature, and thankfully this universe allows you to take advantage of those special talents. Of course there are various bounty hunters bringing people from point B back to point A, so you stay low, taking the jobs everyone refuses at the end of the day. They might pay less, but they’re quick and easy and perfect for accumulating credits for your future adventures.

Whipping your head to the sparse shrubs a couple meters in front of you, you hear frantic rustling. This is the cue for the action to start. You navigate through the skinny, tall trees of this dark and grey planet and eventually catch up to the bounty. Distracted by a native animal, the bounty loses its step and you swoop in to knock them down. Easy indeed, and within minutes you have the bounty gagged and bound heading towards your small ship.

You’re not an inhumane person, so you don’t mistreat your bounty and you leave them in a confined area of your ship by themselves. You have a system of monitors set up at the cockpit right above the room to keep tabs on them, but there’s no way they could ever escape, you’ve made sure.

Locking them in the room, still bound and silenced since the drop off point is a quick 20 minute hyper speed flight, you leave to fire up the engines. As you enter hyperspace, thoughts of the breeze hitting your face on that pretty planet come back to you.

\--

After dropping off the bounty, you head to the small in by the ship port in the city.

What a bustling little city at that. You’ve seen some species you never had before and you ponder their origins.

How did they make it to this one planet and where did they come from?

Just as you were passing through the doors into the brightly lit inn, a cold, hard surface smacks into your face. You groan in anger and rub your nose. You’re about to say something you look up and face a faded green suit of armor.

“ _Easy there, little one. Might want to watch where you’re going_ ,” the mysterious voice is deep and the accent is strange yet familiar as the suit moves somehow silently past you.

“Me?! Watch yourself!” you shout back to the emotionless armor’s back as it walks away to the same place you came from.

It was quite the interesting encounter you ponder about as you check in for two nights.

“You seem like a secure woman, but you should mind your tone with that one,” the inn lady told you after she handed you the room card.

“And why is that? He also could have waited since he saw me and I don’t even know that guy,” you scoff lightly with an annoyed look on your face.

“Why, that’s Boba Fett.” the lady looked at you pointedly as if this was knowledge anyone should know before she turns to organize the shelf behind her.

Your face drains of its color and you thank the lady and leave to your room. Now you know why he was familiar to you.

You’ve heard stories about the notorious Fett making his way through the galaxy. You’ve also heard his voice from back during the later days of the Clone Wars; the various trooper helmets haunting your early nightmares as you recall seeing your planet vaporized on a ship to a safe haven.

Looking around the room you notice that it isn’t like the typical inn and has quite lush amenities, which you intend to take full advantage of. It was worth the bit of extra credits you hesitantly gave the lady as you rarely splurge yourself with rooms.

You decided to take your time while cleaning yourself up, since you took up a more serious bounty than usual tomorrow. It was the only one left, but you assured yourself you could handle it and you felt lost lately and wanted the challenge.

You open the small backpack you carry over your shoulders and reveal your dinner ration amongst the blaster and ammunition you store there. You really should get a utility belt. After your dinner, you lay down and dream about the same breeze as before.

\--

Always the early riser, you quickly collect yourself and the things you need for the hunt and you head towards the cantina from last night. You are headed out of the inn during the early hours of sunlight.

You do not see many patrons, as the day is starting, but you do notice the lone figure of a green helmet and armor from the other day. You feel a spike of anxiety, knowing what he is capable of, but you roll your eyes, deciding to spare Fett the time and head to the man with the fog.

The interaction is quick and to the point. Just as you were about to ask about future bounties, your attention is led to the sound of shouts from outside. Getting up, you nod goodbye, grab the bounty fog and your backpack, and book it to the front door.

A buff looking man is harassing a local vendor. Looking at your fog, you realize that this is the tough and challenging bounty. Ironic that you find him here right in front of you, practically waiting to be captured.

Helpless, the elder vendor attempts to persuade the man away, but he seems feral and persistent. You knew you had to put an end to this before others were involved.

“Hey!” you shout to the man and he snaps his head towards you, “Why don’t you buy what you want and leave this humble vendor alone?”

As you approach, he puffs his chest and scrunches his eyebrows.

“Who asked you? Mind your business, peasant.” He turns back to the very uncomfortable vendor. Well who was he to tell you?

You make your way up to him, tap his shoulder, and punch him square in the face before he could sputter out two sentences.

He is in shock and can’t react by the time you sweep his feet and he lands on his side groaning in pain. The crowd gasps as you knock him unconscious with the kick of your steel toe boot.

A moment of silence lasts before the crowd erupts with cheers as you put him in cuffs and apologize to the vendor for his hostility. You part the crowd while dragging him back to the cantina. Bursting through the doors, you throw the man to the feet of the bounty disperser and he lands pathetically with a thud.

“You sure are quick, woman, I’m impressed,” the disperser notes with shock and through your peripheral vision, you see the green helmet turn towards you.

“I thought this would be harder,” you say with confidence, except you actually wonder why it was so easy.

“Here are the credits. I don’t have any other fogs, though I’m sure if I did, you wouldn’t disappoint,” the disperser confesses with his brows raised, pushing you a nice pile of credits. This is more than you expected and more than you’ve gotten in a while.

You decide to buy yourself a drink and notably sit by yourself on the far side of the bar where no one currently is.

The drink looks wild as you note its vibrant blue color. You decide it tastes as vibrant as it looks after the first swig.

You also decide that you need to work on paying better attention to your surroundings and you didn't notice the infamous green armor approach you.

“ _Where did the man come from?_ ” the deep, gruff voice underneath the helmet asks.

“Hello to you too,” you reply sarcastically, “What’s it to you?”

“ _I said I want to know where this man came from_ ,” the man underneath the helmet hesitated and you assume it's because he expected a different answer. You rolled your eyes at his interrogation as he stood stoic in front of you. Your eyes scanned his presence skeptically, not very intimidated by him.

“And _I_ said, ‘What’s if to you?’” you challenge him by staring through the spot of his t-visor helmet where you assume his eyes would be. You could swear you hear a sigh as he sits down next to you.

“ _First she can’t watch where she’s going, now she can’t answer questions,_ ” he complains dryly as he orders the same drink from the bartender.

“I’m not going to handover information when it can be bought from me,” you smirk as you take another swig.

Silently he slides over a few credits. You raise a brow as you stare at them before you decide to inspect them.

“There, that wasn’t so difficult now was it?” you smirk at the armored man.

“ _Just tell me what you know of this man_ ,” he said impatiently. You inwardly shuddered at the gruff voice and far off accent.

“Well, his puck was the last one of the night; no one wanted to get him,” you take another swig and finish your drink. “I don’t know where he came from, but he was supposed to be a challenge for me since I don’t typically go for the bigger paying bounties.” He hums and nods before you continue. “He was harassing the locals and called me a peasant before I knocked him down. I don’t know anything else and I don’t ask questions after jobs.”

“ _There, that wasn’t so difficult now was it, little one?_ ” he looked down at his drink as you scoff.

“Little? Really? I just knocked a man out cold for kriff’s sake,” you note dryly and raise a brow at him as you ignore the sharp spike though your stomach at his use of 'little one'.

Without saying another word, he slides his untouched drink over to you and starts walking to the doors.

“Thanks…” you say as he disappears after the doorframe.

-


	2. A Mystery to be Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Boba in need of help, and you learn more about the simple bounty from earlier.

Shop after shop, you visit all the places Mos Eisley has to offer on the dusty planet. While the city is more primitive, there are finer experiences.

Like shopping for better armor than the leather you previously carried, and new boots and casual clothes. You were in the process of heading back to the hotel early before nightfall when you turn a corner and see a flash of red blaster beams.

Immediately taking cover behind the corner, you check your back and whip out your blaster to power it up.

Shouts and yelps are traded back and forth when you look back and see none other than Boba Fett coming from the dark hallway across from a small group of seemingly mercenaries. He shoots the same amount of blasts that there are mercs and the hall becomes silent.

You hear rustling behind the corner where Boba is most likely searching through the bodies for their loot and you decide to go closer out of curiosity.

That’s when you hear about a dozen footsteps on the roof across the hall where Boba is. It happens in a flash, but you know that no one can handle an ambush that large. You rush towards Boba on instinct and blast the first people you see.

You hear Fett’s yelps in pain as the remaining three mercs are on you. Moving quickly, you shoot the closest and you use his body as a shield as you back into the corner across from the bounty hunter.

You aim well and swiftly blast the last two men after jumping out from the corner. You hear a faint groan from Boba and check your surroundings before making your way to him slumped on the wall.

“Hey, hey are you okay? Do you need a medic?” you ask sincerely and anxiously, running your hands on the places where armor does not surround him.

“ _Nooo…_ ” he faintly replies, dripping with sarcasm. His breathing is heavy when you snap your head to his helmet.

“Kriff, you joke even when you’re in serious danger and harmed,” you say, almost scolding him as you begin to lift him up with his arm on your shoulders.

"Why are you... help..." Boba's voice drifts off into nothing as his full wait now leans against your side. 

Grunting, you heartily tough it out for the next few buildings to your room. 

\--

Its a surprise no one noticed you making it to your room with a hunk of armored man attached to you, but you're glad nonetheless.

You lay him down on the spare sofa closer to the refresher in case you need water from the tap. You search for your medical supplies and decide on taking the whole bag since you don't know where he's hurt.

Quickly you focus on the couple spots you felt from earlier and note that they aren't too severe. You bandage them up fairly easily and you assume he was knocked unconscious from the force of his helmet. You need to check if he has any injuries on his head, but you don't want to take his helmet off without his permission either. 

You sigh and decide on removing the fabric he has around his neck and unlock the helmet. You reach your slender hands underneath the helmet and feel around as much as you can without lifting it. 

Thankfully, you don't feel anything and begin to clean up the left over blood splashes and stains on his armor and the table. 

Gathering up the excess materials, you put them in the disposer and retreat to the refresher to clean yourself of the surprise mission. You skip finding night wear and start up the water and take your time bathing.

After feeling satisfied with your cleanliness, you reach for the towel and dry up. Realizing you maybe should have brought some clothes, you peek through the door to find the infamous hunter laying on the sofa where you'd left him. You hesitate before slipping out of the refresher towards your backpack. You pull out the only nightwear you brought from your ship and turn around to make sure Boba was still there and hadn't moved. Your turn your back to him and dress yourself quickly.

" _Don't rush on my account, little one_ ," you hear his low voice rumble a tease as you finish pulling your shirt down. Gasping, you face him in shock. 

"How long have you been watching me?!" You pretend like his deep voice and accent didn't cause a flash of fire through your insides.

" _I_ _regained consciousness a few seconds ago, relax_ ," he assures you in a more serious tone. He sits up with a groan and shakes his head. " _Ugh what happened? Where am I?_ " 

You let out a sigh in relief, though you weren't sure you'd react if he did see you before you had all your clothes on. 

"After you crossed the hall outside to the first people you took down, another mob descended on you from the neighboring rooftop," you explained while folding your used clothes. "I couldn't just leave you to be ambushed with no help, so I took down the rest of them and dragged you here, to my room in the inn."

" _I could've handled that myself_ ," Hearing a small hiss you, finish folding your clothes. "You should have minded your own business."

"Really? 'Minded my own-'" you stop your rebuttal when you realize his voice didn't sound the same. 

Brown, curly hair and dark eyes face you just a few feet away. You are shocked to see how handsome he is under the helmet.

He must have said something, because he has his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry- What?" you ask embarrassed. You hope he doesn't notice the tinge of pink on your cheeks. 

"I asked if I was injured, though you seem to have felt me since I already felt for my own injuries while you were staring," his accent is more defined and so are his facial features and you notice his smirk.

"I wasn't staring, I just didn't expect you to do that," you turn your face slightly aside to avoid his smoldering gaze. "I couldn't leave you there to bleed out, you're welcome." Your attention has turned to your shopping bag and you begin to shift your focus to packing for the morning. 

"You're like a princess, expecting thanks for a common courtesy," Boba says a bit arrogantly for your taste, as you suck in a breath of patience.

"Yeah, well would you stop to help a stranger from bleeding on the street?" you take his silence as a no. 

Your mind is full of questions as you finished your packing while Boba stayed quiet. 

"Hey, why did they ambush you in the first place?" you decided to ask as a need to break the silence. 

His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back against the wall. From this angle you could see his stretch of tanned skin on his defined neck. You thought about how it would feel like to brush your skin along his. You shake your head and snap out of it when he answers. 

"Ironically, I heard your name amongst their chatter and knew something was going to happen after your bounty from this morning," he sounded rather annoyed but also...tired.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never introduced myself to you since you decided to leave so quickly." you meet this gaze as he brings his head down to face you. 

"Word travels fast in this town, princess. That's probably why there were more mercs lurking around," he replies and you try not to get excited when you realize he heard of your story. 

"So you think they're after me?" he nods his head. "Damn it! I knew I should've waited for a smaller job, kriff!" Boba must sense your shame because his features soften just the slightest.

"Better than letting your talents go to waste." His short praise awakens your pride, just a bit as you slightly smile. "Now, I have to figure out why there are squads being sent to my town and who is sending them." Boba rises from the couch you placed him on and heads to the door.

"Wait, if they're after me, doesn't it make sense if I help you search for the answers?" you're in front of his now, noticing the hard lines on his face and stubble beginning to grow on his sharp jawline.

You can see him visibly hesitate for a second.

"Sorry princess, but I work alone." The hunter puts his helmet on, and right as you see him reach for the door, your heads snap to the distant sound of banging down the hallway.

"I'm gonna have to check out early." You say as you move to put your armor on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic will actually be, but I do want to complete it. Will post a chapter each day.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Boba barely escape with their lives, but at what cost to the reader?

Boba is out the door as soon as you finish lacing up your last boot. Rushing and grabbing your bag, you pull out your blaster as you cross the threshold. 

At the end of the hallway you see flashes of blaster beams yet again that trail Boba. 

“Ugh this guy has no chill, does he?” you book it to the hallway’s end and hear him grunting as he makes hits with his fists. 

You stay back and observe the scene before you move. A couple of feet to your left you see Boba taking down three mercs. He’s got it handled. To the right where the exit is, you see two more guys with their blasters out blocking the exit.

Aiming, you fire the first guy down in one shot. It takes the attention away from the last guy on Boba and you fire him down too.

Making your way out from the corner, Boba turns towards you.

“ _I was handling that_ ,” you see the men flee into the darkness of the night from behind Boba’s side.

“Uh huh…” you briefly acknowledge him as you brush past him through the door to follow the merc. You hear him follow behind you as you turn the corner to see the merc make it to another small group.

" _They must have been planning on taking you out, that's why there are two groups_ ," Boba says to you before he begins shooting.

Taken aback, you feel him push you away from their shots back. Quickly the both of you take cover behind a now broken cart.

"Why are they doing this? I only turned in a bounty?!" You are angry now and begin to rain fire down upon the men. 

Soon with you and Boba taking shot after shot, there's only one guy left. 

In a blaze of anger you hop out from behind the cart and rush him. 

" _Woman! What are you doing!?_ " he shouts as you weave from your opponents shooting.

All it takes is one shot from your trusty blaster to knock him dead. Surveying your environment, you decide its safe to relax.

"I'm saving my ass, Boba." you feel your pride swell as he takes a moment and stares at you. Well at least you think he's staring at you since his helmet hasn't moved from your direction. 

You roll your eyes as you try not to feel the butterflies in your stomach. You work your way down to him as you reload your blaster. 

"You okay?" you hear him panting from underneath his helmet. Your gaze softens as you realize he still is recovering from his wounds from just a few hours ago. 

" _Don't worry about me, princess_." He turns around and surveys the area himself. 

He jumps in front of you, and before you can ask what he's doing, the ground shakes beneath your back with Boba sending waves through you. 

Stumbling, Boba reaches for you and pulls you up to the ground. 

" _We've gotta get out of here_ ," he says urgently.

You grab for Boba's wrist and immediately pull him to a specific direction.

" _Do you think I'm a dog that must be pulled by a leash?_ " he begins to yank his arm from you when your snap you head back with a firm grip on his arm.

"Listen, I've trusted you this far and I've saved your life once already," you feel a drip of thick liquid flow down your forehead. "Trust me on this," you give him a chance to escape your grasp, but he stays put. 

It's still hazy outside from the bomb, and you use that as an opportunity to escape the blasts and beams from where they last attacked. 

You finally let him go once you were sure he wouldn't leave you. You see your ship up ahead and you call back to Boba.

"Look, down there at the port!" you glance back to see the mercs still following you but not close enough to land any blasts. "My ship!"

" _That tiny thing? I won't be surprised if we crash land before making it off this planet_." he sounds sarcastic but you feel like he actually means it. 

You let it go out of a sense of security since you know how much your vehicle can handle.

Reaching the ship, you punch in the code to unlock the tiny entrance ramp. 

"Stay here and blast them if they get too close. I'm gonna start the engines." Expertly, you maneuver your way through the cargo hold and to the cockpit, Luck it's a straight shot, you strap in and pull the right levers and push the right buttons. 

" _Hurry up in there!_ " Boba's voice growls the same sound you try harder and harder each time not to focus on. 

The ship rumbles to life and once it hovers, you close the ramp. Hearing Boba's steps, you accelerate through the desert.

You're laughing in glee as you begin your escape.

"Told you you could trust me." Turning your head to look at Boba, he nods as you.

Just as you're about to hit light speed, you hear persistent beeping on your monitor below you. 

"Really?!" you grab for the controls and dodge a blast from a ship as equal in size as yours. "Who are these people?!" 

" _I think I've seen that style of ship before_ ," you faintly hear the an next to you say as you zig zag the ship through the night sky. 

You thought you dodged the latest blast just in time, but the sudden jolt through the ship tells you otherwise. 

"No!" you push all the buttons you can, but there's no use.

You're going down. 

"Brace for impact!" 

The left motor was shot and smoke fills the air and the smell infiltrates the ship. Strapping in, you realize there is nothing you can do except wait to crash land. You hear the straps of the seat next to you and your heart fills with sadness. 

The next thing you know, the nose of your ship is smacked into the ground of Tatooine. Luckily, you weren't too far off the ground for you to take any injury so you get up and start searching for your valuables. The ship won't be able to have quick repairs and you can't stop running with the mercs on your tail. 

" _We've got to make our escape now that it’s dark, on foot_." Boba stands up and places a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from gathering the last bit of your precious items.

"You don't understand, Boba!" your eyes betray your fake calmness. "This ship is my home, I don't have anywhere else to go!" You resume packing your biggest mobile backpack and fitting your blasters and an extra set of clothes. You set it down and find your most precious item, stored away in a tiny box. 

" _I'm sorry, but if you don't snap out of it, you won't be alive to find your next home_." He soothes you as best as he can for the moment while still shifting his helmet from the door to you. " _We need to leave, I can take us someplace safe until our next escape_."

"Okay, alright." You feel a tear drop fall down your face. 

" _Don't cry, princess. You can find a better home once you're safe_ ," you feel his hand brush away the tear and your heart stops for a moment.

You're about to move when you hear faint shouts from outside. 

"There's a small door on the underside on the right wing we can use to leave. Follow me."

Hopping out of the hatch, you turn back and give one last look at your longest companion. You feel a pull on your sleeve and you make a run for it. 

The city outskirts weren't far but Boba redirects you to a path with a small opening below the side door of the city. Just as he guides you inside, you hear an explosion from behind you. You turn your head just in time to see the top of your ship erupt in flames under the dark sky as you descend down the secret passage behind Boba Fett. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who gave kudos and who commented! I still don't know how long this will be, I'm making it up as I go.


	4. Boba is a Plan-maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba forms a plan to get you both to his ship, but there's a catch. You have to make a sudden change of wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but that's because I didn't wanna rush anything!

There’s a thick and vile scent through the underground tunnel that Boba leads the two of you down. To fill the silence between you and to distract yourself from the sadness that was the exploding ship, you ask the first question that pops in your head.

"Where are we going?" There's a hint of dread in your voice, unintentionally.

" _Somewhere I know we will be safe; where we can make a swift leave of Mos Eisley,_ " Boba answers matter-of-factly. 

You hum in response since he's clearly unwilling to add details. The sound of his voice is somewhat soothing to you at this point. You've been with him for nearly a day and you can't help but feel that you can completely trust him; a rare privilege in your life. 

"Wait, how are we going to leave this place? My ship is gone..." the sadness in your tone returns as you state the obvious.

" _In mine, of course_ ," he replies dryly as if you could have read his mind. 

"Well how was I supposed to know that you have a ship?" he responds with a grunt. "You were very quick to hop onto mine."

" _Because, princess, I wanted to be alive to see the sunrise_." Boba seems a bit annoyed but you suppose that's his usual mood. There was a shuffle up ahead in the tunnel and he stops to face you in a millisecond.

He presses his body against yours to get the both of you as close as possible to the wall and out of sight. 

" _Living as a bounty hunter prepares for a life of chance and impulsive actions._ " he whispers when he's sure there is no threat down the tunnel. He steps back and his index finger curls underneath your chin and lightly pinches your chin with his thumb above. 

Butterflies go crazy in your stomach and you are forced to stare into his T-visor, envisioning the look on his face. 

The moment is short lived and he starts walking again, a bit closer to you. The silence is deafening, but you're too nervous to break it. You think about why he would do something like that to you. What does it even mean?

Soon enough the dim light at the end of the tunnel appears and you know that the sun is starting to rise. What a turn of events your night took. 

" _I'm going to have to leave you here for a short amount of time. In order for you to go through the palace to my ship, you can't be looking like this so I have to get something to disguise you with._ " Boba stops the both of you under the hatch that leads up to the floor.

"Wait- palace?" you short circuit for a moment as you realize where you are.

" _Jabba has taken a liking to me and I took advantage of it_ ," he shrugs, saying casually. 

"Oh no... I'm not prepared for this, Boba," your voice wavers and you feel scared at the fact that you're going to have to be so close to Jabba the Hutt. You shudder.

" _Relax, you won't have to say a word. I'll make sure nothing happens to you._ " Standing up straight, he climbs up the ladder leading up to the hatch. Just as he's about to crack it open, you speak on impulse. 

"Boba," he halts and turns to you, "Be careful," you say earnestly. 

" _Don't worry about me, princess._ " And with that, you keep your eyes on him until he vanishes upward.

So many things race through your head. How will you recover from this night? Where will you live? You worry about how you're going to find money for another ship. The savings you have are currently in your bag, thankfully you threw the sack of credits you have in with the rest of your most precious items. Whelp, there go your dreams of the sunny beach and fresh breeze on your face. 

You slide down the wall and let your emotions get the best of you. There are tears streaming down your face and you sniff through them. 

\--

After what feels like thirty or so minutes, you hear footsteps leading up to the lid above you. Panicking, you shove yourself in the corner in darkness.

" _Hey_ ," you hear Boba call out your name and you emerge from the corner as he lowers himself down. There's something that he has folded under his arm. " _Are you alright?_ "

You figure he must see the redness on your face from your bout of crying and you nod your head. 

" _Good. Put this on._ "

"You've got to be kidding." Your jaw drops at the sight of the skimpy outfit that the slave girls wear. 

" _Look, it's just to get you to my ship_ ," he says and you think you hear empathy come from Boba.

There's a bit of silence as you unfold the garments and let them hang from your hands in the air. Boba suddenly turns around and you huff: its your signal to change.

You take off your bag and take off your pants and slip on the cloth and tie it to your hips. It's a bit loose and it hangs even lower than you would have imagined. Sighing, you then take your shirt and undergarments off to slip on the bra. You struggle to tie the strings on your back and you result in asking for help.

"Um, Boba?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Could you um, help me tie this?"

You barely hear him turn around and your back is to him. You pull your hair to the side of your neck so it lays down your chest. Then you grab the strings and hold them to the spot on your back.

Feeling his presence, you turn your neck so you see him with the corners of your vision. His helmet is angled down and that's when you really become self conscious.

Shivering at the brush of his gloved fingers against your bare skin, he finally finishes. You turn around and place a hand on his shoulder.

"This better work," you say with an edge to your voice, although Boba's helmet is still tilted downward. You give him a shake before lowering your hand. 

"Hello?!"

" _Uh yea, I'll make sure of it._ " Boba turns to the ladder and waits for you while you pile your clothes into your bag. 

Before you can sling it on your shoulder, he grabs it from you. 

" _I'll carry that for you_ ," he notes. " _Can't have a princess doing too much work_ ," you pretend like the drawl of his voice doesn't get to you.

"Boba, I'm not a princess, I can carry my own bag," you scoff, faking strength while reaching for the bag.

" _Well you certainly look like one_ ," he lifts that bag out of your reach and climbs up the ladder. 

Thankfully he went up first so he doesn't see the way your face flushes pink and your eyes widen. You can't say anything, and you hear Boba chuckle. Kriff, does that sound make you feel things you don't want to.

" _Don't worry, when we get up there avoid eye contact with anyone and don't speak to anyone but me. I'll do the talking_."

And with that, the two of you ascend through the hole in the ground and into the nefarious palace of Jabba the Hutt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all still enjoy this!


	5. Change of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking through the palace, Boba is spotted and a new mission is thrown into your plan, but you find out more on the attack from yesterday. Lot's of flirting in this one, guys!

Once inside, you shiver at the chilly state of the cave-like structures. It's a bit dim, and that works in your favor. 

You're incredibly nervous, and you are distracted by the sight around you, that you bump into Boba.

"Sorry-"

" _Relax, little once, no need to worry_ ," he wraps an arm around you and you sense a dash of cockiness coming from Boba. You almost swoon from the act of reassurance.

Boba is really going all out here and you're quite surprised considering he is a deadly hunter you've heard stories about since your teenage years. Why is she doing this for you? It's kind of hard to concentrate, though, when his warmth is seeping through to your bare flesh. Goosebumps litter your arms and shoulders as he unintentionally warms you up while you sink further into him.

You swear you hear him growl when you push his hand down and wrap your arm through over his elbow to give yourself a peaceful mind.

"You alright there, Boba?' you tease as you pass by various rooms with their door's closed. Perks of the early sunrise: not many people are roaming around yet. 

" _Is that even a question?_ " he replies, voice dripping with sensuality and wit, you almost trip. 

Why is he starting to get to you like this?

"Well, considering we met close to 24 hours ago and I'm wearing close to nothing, I thought I'd ask," you tease again, feigning your confidence in spite of your actual emotions.

" _Perhaps I should keep you like this longer_ ," voice low, he whispers to you as he turns his helmet right next to your ear. 

"Don't tease me Boba, we both know that isn't gonna happen," you're glad he doesn't see the slightest bit of red blush covering your face. 

Before he can get a chance to reply, one of, who you assume, is Jabba's henchmen swings behind one of the pillars in front of Boba and you jump a bit, clutching yourself closer to Boba's arm. He then in turn pulls you in closer. 

They speak back and forth in a language you don't understand, as you didn't have anyone to teach you another language besides Basic. 

Boba's grunts back to the unknown henchman entice you and you couldn't care less about what's going on.

The man's agitated tone snaps you out of Boba's trance and he seemingly storms away.

"What happened?" Boba pulls you with him as you ask.

" _Change in plans_ ," he says with an annoyed sigh.

"What?!" you whisper-scream.

" _Jabba's man delivered a message,_ " he pauses but you wait for him to continue. " _Jabba wants to congratulate me in my efforts of uncovering the Imperial brigade that attempted to breach the palace walls last night_ ," sarcasm somehow finds its way into Boba's words as he speaks. 

"Imps? It was Imps who blew up my ship?!" you stop and grab his wrist to get his full attention.

" _Yes. He also wants me to kill the rest of them who might be hiding out after their failed attack on us._ " A burden had just been placed on him. Again. 

"Does this mean we don't have to escape?" you feel your face scrunch together in a plea and he sighs slowly. 

" _If I succeed in Boba's mission, which I will, then yes,_ " your eyes light up with joy, " _We don't have to leave._ "

"It's settled then! I'm helping you," you smile heartily up at him. "Once I get out of these rags," you explain making a face. 

" _No_." It was a bold response that makes your face fall.

"What do you mean no?" anger replaces your features quickly. "I'm not some dainty maid or servant who can't defend herself. You know that." you're not taking no for an answer and you walk closer to him as he backs himself into the wall. 

" _Alright, settle down little one_ ," lifting his hands in surrender, you back down. " _Are you sure I can't convince you to keep them on?_ " he asks surprisingly seriously for a joke as he tilts his head. 

Rolling your eyes, you shake your head and gesture for him to continue your trip to his room.

\--

It wasn't very far and once you arrive, you notice the luxury of it. Not too big but spacious with clean couches towards the door and a grand bed in the center of the room with a refresher to the left and a closet to the right.

"Wow, Boba! This is so nice!" you exclaim as he sets your bag onto the sofa and turns facing you. 

He doesn't say anything as you survey the room. 

"Do you mind if I...?" you ask whipping around and signaling to the bed with your thumb. 

Wordlessly, he nods and you beam at him. Lightly sprinting, you dash for the bad and jump and land on your back. The blankets and wraps feel nice and lush on your skin and you relish the feeling of a comfortable bed.

"This is fantastic," you say, sighing and closing your eyes, finally able to relax.

There is no word from Boba still, and you space out remembering your dreams of the beautiful planet who knows where and you don't come back until you hear a familiar hiss.

You look up and you barely see anything above your chest, and you suddenly realize that you are strewn across Boba Fett's bed wearing nothing but a slave bikini.

You prop yourself up onto your elbows and you see Boba setting his helmet down on the drink table next to the couch.

Watching silently, you roam your eyes over his armor as he begins removing piece by piece until he's left with his chest piece. 

"Gonna stare all day, or would you mind helping an old man take his armor off?" he says, focused on folding the sleeves to his thin tunic he has on.

"I wasn't... staring..." your voice trails off as you feel heat flush across your face yet again. Rising, you hop off the bed and saunter over to Boba, who has now met your eyes with his own. You feel his brown eyes gaze roaming your body and you can't help but feel sexy. You straighten your back and hold your head up high.

There's a tiny smirk on his face. "How can I help, Mr. Fett?"

"Can you unlatch the middle of the back part?" you make your way behind Boba and find the area soon enough. 

The bottom two parts fall apart and he lifts the beskar plate above his head and sets it next to the neat pile of the other armor.

"You know that was quite simple I don't kn-" Boba cuts you off as he faces you suddenly and towers over you.

He closes in on you, but you're feeling bold and you stay put, nervous but you'll be damned if you show it. 

Your neck is craned up to meet his gaze and his neck is bent down to meet yours. There's a small silence that passes as you stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

A few strands of your hair fall into your face and Boba reaches up to tuck them behind your ear gently.

"Perhaps it isn't best to question everything, princess," his hand falls to cup your cheek and you can't help but sharply inhale at the sound of his gruff voice and unexpected actions. 

Before anyone can make another move, there is a knock at the door and a loud calling in the unknown language from before. 

Boba closes his eyes and his soft features from before melt away as he takes a deep breath and backs away, opening his eyes. 

"I've got to meet with Boba soon." there's almost a sadness to the way he tells you this information. "Please make yourself comfortable and rest while I use the refresher and leave to Jabba," he makes his way to the large refresher and stops at the door frame.

"It's best you lay low and stay here while I smooth things over and assure Jabba of my job."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for the hunt," you reply as he disappears into the room and you're left alone, rethinking what just happened.

Was he about to kiss you? No, he surely wouldn't feel that way for someone like you. Were you about to kiss him? 

No. Of course not. It's not as if the mere rumble of his voice sends fire shooting through your stomach and a want to hear him speak forever.

Obviously not. 


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between you and Boba get a bit heated. Also, Jabba wants the two of you to go on a mission.

After setting the horrendous rags of your previous outfit down on the floor next to your bag, you slump down on the sofa. 

You’re more relaxed after you’ve changed into a loose dark tunic outfit and you pick at the skin around your nails. 

So many things are going through your head at once. The biggest one, though, is how you’re going to live the rest of your life. 

Thinking things through is not something you’re great at, but this is serious. Your beloved ship is gone and that was your home. How will you have enough to purchase another ship? Where will you live to save up for another one?

You can’t rely on anyone, especially Boba Fett. He said it himself: he lives a ‘ _ life of chance and impulsive actions’  _ so that’s not even a choice for you. 

Soon enough, you see the humidity coming from behind Boba as he comes out of the bathroom. His towel is slung low on his hips and you see his bare chest for the first time. His tan skin doesn’t falter and he looks golden: you can’t help but stare. 

You notice he hasn’t moved and you look to his face. A smirk is plastered across his mouth and he looks down at you with hooded eyes. He’s not but ten feet away and you feel like he’s staring at your soul. 

“What are you looking at, little one?” his voice, ever so deep, makes your skin crawl. 

“You’re beautiful,” you blurt out, not even embarrassed. It’s true as you see his face change to a more shocked look.

There’s a silence as you realize you might have to accept the way you feel about him, even though you know he doesn’t want anything from you. 

Standing up you make your way over to him. He’s leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, which only just accentuated his biceps. 

It’s like the moment before he left for the refresher, only you know you shouldn’t be doing this. 

“Are we friends Boba?” you can’t help but sound hopeful. “Is that why you’re helping me?”

He unfolds his arms and grabs your wrists. “You saved my life, whether I want to admit it or not, and I am bound to protect you until we are even.” 

“Oh,” your mood falters and you look down. You gently slide out of his grasp as he begins to say something, but you don’t give him a chance to as you make your way back to the couch. “I suppose you shouldn’t keep Jabba waiting. Find out as much as you can and when you come back, I’ll be ready to kick whoever’s ass I have to.” Your tone is solemn as you face away from him standing at the foot of the bed. 

“I’ll return as soon as I can and I’ll bring something for you to eat,” he promises as you hear him walk into the closet to your right. 

Not a word is exchanged between the two of you all the way until he leaves after assembling his armor again. 

You’re not about to cry, but you are upset. Even though you knew he was going to say something like that, you hoped he wouldn’t have.

Whatever, it’s fine, you think as you lay down on Boba’s bed and fall asleep. 

\--

Sure enough, you wake up to the gentle sound of the door clicking shut. Still tired, you don't fully get up and you lay there, listening to the sounds Boba makes as he unwinds from dealing with Jabba .

You hear his footsteps coming towards you. He must not know you're asleep because you hear him mumble to himself.

"...beautiful...needs glasses...her not me." He quiets once he reaches you and you don't know what to make of what he says. 

He comes to the front of the bed and you shut your eyes before he reaches you. You feel his fingers swipe back a flyaway group of hair that landed across your face.

'Wake up, I've returned," he says as he backs away from you. Ugh why did he have to go and do that to you? 

You take in a long breath and slowly open your eyes to face Boba yet again. His hair is curly and wild from his helmet and he has a different tunic on. Its light blue. 

"What have you found out?" you ask rising from the bed and following Boba as he walks to the couch. There's a plate full of food and your mouth waters. 

As you sit and eat facing each other from opposite sides of the couches, he explains how the ordeal went down.

Apparently, the Imperials went looking for a way to infiltrate the palace as a means to take over Jabba's reign. You got in the way and that exposed them, and they wanted to take you out. You and Boba took out a lot of them before you reached the palace, and now Jabba is hiring the two of you to finish off the rest of them.

"The two of us?" you cock an eyebrow up and you continue eating.

"Yes, he's interested in your skillset as he was informed of your incident early yesterday morning," Boba is oddly concise with his words. 

"Wait," you say suddenly, "Does he know I'm here?" you snap your head up to find that Boba has been looking at you already. 

"Not as far as he let on," he said and looks at your food, "I suggest we keep it that way."

You nod your head and continue eating. "What's the plan for attack?"

"They're meeting at a secluded location in an old cave nearby. The plan is for us to sneak up on them and attack."

"An ambush?"

"Exactly"

\--

It's well passed the day and into the night yet again, as the two of you did before. 

The desert chill seeps into your bones as the small dusty breeze surrounds the two of you. Both of you are hiding behind a cliff and are spying in on the group. Boba seems to be able to see their heat signatures from inside his helmet. 

" _They're huddled around a table and seem to be discussing plans. I think they plan on turning the mountain side into a base_ ," his antenna piece from his helmet is in front of his eye now and he's looking through that. 

"When are we going to move?' your back is against the mountain and you side glance him. 

"Soon," Boba explains briefly. 

You sit in silence. Its comfortable enough for you to think properly. You keep thinking back to your dreams of the fabled planet you've created in your mind. 

" _You're thinking too loud_." he grumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but my life is in shambles!" you're annoyed and it shows. Thinking too loud huh? 

" _Sorry_ ," he sounds defeated. " _What are you thinking about?_ " you can tell he feels bad since he's trying to patch up the conversation. 

"I'm thinking about where I was going to go when my life was on track," you say wistfully. 

" _And where is that, princess?_ " he inquires.

"A place where the breeze hits my face when I smile and where the water is warm and clear, " he grunts as you continue. "A place where I won't have to worry about my surroundings when I'm basking in the sun." you sound so sad and he turns towards you.

" _You'll get there soon, I promise_." he sounds sincere and your heart lightens up at his promise. 

“Really? You’d stick with me that long?” you almost beg. 

“ _ Of course _ .”

“But you barely know me, Boba,” you teasingly chide.

“ _ I want to _ ,” he moves his hand up and cocks your chin up with his finger under your chin. 

“Boba…” your stomach churns with butterflies and electric shocks. You can't help but feel that this was what he wanted to tell you before he left to meet with Jabba. 

There’s a huge smile on your face and you look up into his T-visor from under your lashes. You start to have that hope from before resurface. 

“We have a mission to focus on,” you say as you lightly shove his right shoulder and turn around pulling out your blaster. “Let’s move.”

And with that, you sneak through the blind spots of the cliffs until you reach the side of the entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is my fav chapter yet!


	7. The Tides Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well until you storm the cave with the Imps.

Signaling with two fingers, you send Boba over to the other side of the wide cave entrance. He sneaks under the tiny cliff of the entrance and works his way across from you. 

He makes a hand motion that indicates you throwing a hand bomb into the cave.

You nod and take in a deep breath before you swing it over your head into the hole. 

There’s an exclamation from a couple of people in the cave before the small explosion deafens out their shouts.

You and Boba storm the cave and you immediately shoot left and right through the smoke left over from the bomb. 

There’s a good five Imperials left and Boba is handling two of them. You Shoot one of the three down before they get too close. The next guy knocks your blaster out of your hands. You duck as the other takes a shot at you and you spin and knock him over by sweeping his feet. 

The last guy on you surprisingly stills in front of you. Just before you make a move, he tips over, falling face first on the ground and Boba’s blaster is facing you, smoke trailing out the nose. 

“I had that, I actually did, Boba,” you make a face and he laughs, sending those electric shrills down your spine. 

“ _ Sure, princess _ ,” he drawls and you roll your eyes almost affectionately. 

“Shut up,” you tease. 

Walking over to the table, you open up the holo screen. 

You can’t really decipher much as you’re not familiar with how these work, but Boba takes his helmet off to carefully read the graphs on the holo screen. 

“These are attacks against the Galactic Republic from the Empire,” he is very shocked, visibly so.

“Empire? What are these Imps doing with plans like these?” your eyes scatter around the graphs worriedly. 

“I’m not sure, but Jabba isn’t getting his hands on these,” you watch his features harden and he looks at you. “Don’t speak about this to anyone.”

You nod your head in sincerity and step back as he pulls out his blaster. He shoots the hologram until it singes and he picks it up and throws it into the rubble of the bomb. 

“ _Let’s go_ ,” he says as he places his helmet back on. 

You follow him, confident in your successful mission, until you hear something behind you. You don’t get to turn around before your vision blacks out, watching Boba rush to you. 

\--

Your head is spinning and there’s a dull pain in the back when you wake up again.

The voices around you sound distant as you struggle to open your eyes. You try to reach up to sooth your head, but you can’t lift up your hands.

In fact, you can’t move at all. You’re tied to a chair and your head is hanging low. Trying not to draw too much attention to yourself to see if you can catch what’s going on around you, you blink the blur out of your eyes and stay as still as possible. 

“She’s not a threat,” you hear and a growl in response. “If she were, I would have killed her by now.” The voice is familiar, but your head still buzzes. 

“Fett, you know she started meddling in something she had no business in.” The unknown voice is harsh and unforgiving.

“Tyro, you know she didn’t have any idea who these people were, I questioned her myself.” You realize that it’s Boba. 

Boba?! Why is he talking to the person responsible for your current state? Wait is he...part of this?

“Yes, and you also took her with you, something I advised you  _ not _ to do.” The unknown man, Tyro as he was called, scolds Boba angrily. 

“That was nothing, I just needed to make sure she didn’t leave the planet to bring her back to you.” Boba sounds annoyed, but you can’t be sure anymore.

He betrayed you. He kept you around just to- to babysit you! Kriff, how did you let him get to you. Your eyes start to sting with the beginnings of tears. 

Angry, you start to struggle against the cuffs holding your hands behind your back, attached to the metal chair. 

“Ah, she’s awake!” Tyro’s voice booms across the room in your direction. 

You lift your head and your eyes meet the sight of a pale man in a dark suit with a long flowing cape. You can’t make out his features, as he’s still a distance away. 

You don’t know what to say, so you remain quiet.

“You must have so many questions. ‘Where am I?’ ‘What are you doing to me?’” He mocks you in a high pitched voice that sounds horrible. 

“Kriff... you” you mumble in response to his mockery.

He darts to you and holds your head up by your hair.

“What did you say to me?!” Tyro has hideous scars splayed on his face and mismatched colored eyes. His jaw is square and a crooked nose. 

“Kriff-” before you could finish, his gloved hand flashes across your face with a harsh crack as he smacks you.

“Ah!” you yelp in pain as you feel a trail of blood run down your nose. 

“Just because you’re a princess doesn’t mean you get to speak to me like that.” he sounds pained and angry, as if he were the one who was hit as he drops your hair letting your head snap down. 

“Princess?” What was he talking about?

“Oh? She doesn’t know who she is?” you watch Tyro’s feature merge into a twisted grin.

Boba comes up from behind Tyro and you can’t look at him; you’re too betrayed to even comprehend what you’ll do if you look at him. 

“You have her now, what more do you want-” Boba speaks enough for you to know that his helmet is off. Curse his voice. 

“Silence, Fett. I’ll do what I wish.” He circles around the cold chair you’re tied to. “I’ve done whatever I pleased ever since I killed your parents.”

“Why should I care?” you say, full of venom. “I was an orphan ever since I was born.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he says as he laughs behind you. 

He picks something up from behind you and brings it to your vision. 

“Here. Look,” he pulls your hair again and your head aches.

You read the document and the title features your home planet. You realize that this is a copy of the royal family tree of your planet. 

“At the bottom, here,” Tyro is unapologetic as he guides your head down roughly. 

Surprisingly, you see your name, full name that you’ve never told anyone in your life, listed as the last name on the tree.

“You see, princess? You’re the last one left,” he says in a haunting voice. 

You’re too shocked to react. Next to your name, you see a special sigil, the same one you have in the small tiny box you saved from your ship before you left. The same sigil that hands from your priceless necklace you’ve had since birth.

“It- it can’t be!” your eyes glass over as your voice wavers. 

“Oh yes. Take it from your family slaughterer.” Tyro reveals to you in a stinging voice. 

You gasp as he pushes your head down and takes the document out of your sight. You’re left staring right into Boba’s guilty eyes.

“So this whole time- everything you told me- was a lie? Everything?!”

He opens his mouth to respond but Tyro interrupts. 

“Leave Fett, I have no use for you anymore,” he explains carelessly. “Take your credits and be gone.” 

You see Boba look over your shoulder behind you to Tyro and nod his head. Boba looks back to you and you see somewhat of a guilty look on his face. 

“So long, princess,” he says low and with a tinge of sadness in his voice, though you don’t believe anything that comes from Boba Fett anymore. 

A tear slips down your cheek as you watch him walk through the door and grab a decent sack of credits on a table nearby. You hear his steps fade away and you dread what will happen next.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” You can’t care less as you just watched the person you trusted and hoped to connect with even more betray you and leave you as if you were a broken droid. 

“I am Tyro Darkbolt, destroyer of planets and fierce ally of the Empire. I’m the man responsible for the decimation of your home and family,” he says cynically and egotistically. 

“Let me go, I don’t care,” you say plainly. “I have no place to go to. Just let me go,” you plead, defeated. 

“Oh, you won’t make it out of here to see the light of day.” Tyro walks closer to you menacingly. 

You tense and shut your eyes as your whole body tenses in anticipation for another blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the plot twist?? I did !


	8. Hopeless...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem final as you're at your low.

By the time Tyro leaves, you’re bloodied up and you are barely conscious. Your cheek throbs and you’re pretty sure your nose is broken. 

You groan as you hear the door open again. The whole time Tyro was beating you, you almost managed to slip your right hand out of the cuff. It hurt like kriff, but it was your only way of getting out of here alive. 

You struggle and lift your head up slightly to see who it is. You’d rather see Tyro again than Boba, who comes beelining it towards you. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” he whispers your name, switching from his view behind him then back to you.

“Go away,” you muster from your anger left over.

“ _ I’m gonna get you out _ ,” he kneels down next to you and takes his helmet off, a sign of vulnerability. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me, liar!” your voice is coarse and you feel your eyes prickle. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll explain it all later, once we escape,” he pleads with you staring into your eyes now. 

“I don’t care, you betrayed me,” your tone is venomous and you are furious.

“Princess-”

“Shut up!” you avoid eye contact and you feel a tear slip down your face.

“I’m sorry, little one, I know I let you down.” He tries to push your hair out of your face but you move out of his reach to the side.

“Get away from me,” you mumble, out of energy and done. 

“Promise me this last time,” he whispers. “On my life, I told you I would protect you,”

“Yea, why should I believe you?” he asks as your hand silently slips out of the cuff. You try your hardest not to grunt in pain. 

“Please-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as you swing your arms to your front and push his helmet down to the floor.

Boba’s face hardens and you punch him on his jaw. He’s disoriented and you take this opportunity to run to the door.

You almost make it to the door before he tackles you to the ground next to the door. Ugh, you were right there. 

He pins you down and the fear escapes you as you shut your eyes and turn your head to the side. You brace for a blaster shot or another heavy blow.

You hear heavy breathing as Boba’s still kneeling directly above your body. Slowly you turn your face and open your eyes.

His eyes narrow down on you and your heart races.

“Kill me, this is your chance,” you say in a low, hopeless voice.

“Woman, don’t you understand? We need to get out of here before we’re both killed!” he’s annoyed, but you note that he’s not in attack mode.

Can you trust him again? Maybe just to escape and when you leave this cave, you can make your leave and never have to see Boba ever again. 

Boba rises quickly and stretches an arm out for you to use to get up. Since he hasn’t taken this opportunity to off you, you decide he won’t kill you in the near future. You’re not sure when you’ll be able to,  _ if _ you are able to, ever consider him a friend. 

Getting up by yourself, you stare him down as he lets his arm fall. 

Suddenly, flashing lights strobe from the doorframes embedded into the rock of the cave. Then shrills of an alarm blaze through the air with it.

“We need to go,” Boba says, going to retrieve his helmet and putting it on. “ _ Now _ .” 

He holds out your blaster and bag. He must have retrieved them right before he got to you.

“My gun…” you say as you jog towards him, your vision clearing and headache lessening, but still irritated by the alarm. 

“ _ Do you see? I can explain everything, but we need to leave promptly _ .” There goes his voice, sincere and all, infiltrating it’s way back into your heart.

You nod your head, but you know better. You’re going to stay on edge. He’s not getting to you again. 

“Let’s go,” you say as he leads you through a hidden passageway in a nook behind plain view. 

As you follow Boba through the passage, you get flashbacks to when you previously ventured to “safety”. 

Right when you reach the end, he stops abruptly. 

“ _ When we get out, there’s going to be five guards at the front who will automatically shoot when they see us _ .”

You nod as he begins his plan.

“ _ After we take them out, we’re gonna have to go for Tyro. Jabba made it clear that we weren’t to return without him dead _ .”

“Jabba?” you take this opportunity to push for answers. “Now’s your chance to explain. We’re safe enough.”

“ _ Alright, little one _ ,” he sighs and you make a face at the nickname. “ _ When I first met you, it was purely to get more information about the man you turned in. It wasn’t until after we arrived at the palace that the plan formed _ .” His voice is strong, you think he’s being honest. You nod for him to continue.

“ _ Tyro was there at the meeting, and after Jabba made a deal with him, I was instructed to take him out.” _ he takes his helmet off again and settles it on his hip as he comes closer to you.

“It was Jabba’s plan to use you as bait and I tried to object, but once he saw my vulnerability he used it against me.” His eyes soften and he holds your free hand in his.

“Vulnerability?” you let him hold you. There’s something in the way he’s looking at you that you can’t resist. Seeing his bare face after he's told you the truth, there's a different feeling overtaking you now. 

“He threatened to have you killed if I don’t bring him the results he wants, and I’d die before he reaches you,” he confesses and you can’t help but lightly gasp.

“Jabba is ruthless and always gets what he wants. He wants the Empire out of his planet and city; it’s not good for business,” he squeezes your hand. “I promised to protect you and it almost made me snap to see Tyro lay a hand on you,” you see a fire spark in his eyes at the way he says Tyro’s name in disgust. 

“Are you lying to me?” you ask, voice shaking, but it sounds more like a plea. “Tell me the truth right now,” your eyes glass over as you ask for clarification on the more hidden meaning behind his confession. 

“I wouldn’t dare lie to you, princess,” he bends down, ever so close to your face. 

You both stare at each other, baring your souls to one another. Feeling his breath lightly ghost your face, he lets go of your hand and brings it up to cup your face.

Your heart races as you analyze Boba’s face. You notice the scars littering his face and the harsh lines on his forehead. You look down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. 

He’s slowly closing the space between your lips and the butterflies return to your stomach.

“Boba…” you whisper, and it’s all the confirmation he needs from you as he presses his lips against yours.

It’s electric. Every time his lips move against yours, it sends bolts of electricity all over your body. His hand grabs your face more securely as you raise an arm and wrap it around his armored shoulders. 

You feel his thumb gently soothe the swollen area on your cheek as you press your tongue against his lips.

He’s warm and welcoming as you pry him open. You can’t help but moan gently at the feel of his tongue against yours. 

You don’t ever want to stop. This moment means more to you than you realize.

Tears slip down your face and Boba groans into your mouth.

You break away before you forget the mission at hand. “You came back for me,” you whisper as Boba leans his forehead against yours. 

You take this tie to relax and sink into him. He wraps his arms around you as you bury your head into the crook of his neck. 

“I swear by the galaxy that I will never wrong you,” his voice rumbles against you and you tighten your grip on him. 

“You better,” you tease in an effort to lighten the moment. 

He chuckles and you pull back to face him. 

“Let’s go get our freedom,” he says as he brings his thumb up again to brush the tears out of your face. 

“Thank you,” gratitude gushes from you while you rise to the tops of your toes to press a kiss on Boba’s lips. He nods and puts his helmet back on. 

Wordlessly, you follow him to the end of the tunnel, ready to fight for your future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tricked you guys with the summary! Hopefully you all enjoyed their first special moment! It's time to wrap up the story.


	9. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to make it out with Boba, when the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people who are still reading this! School just started and I've been busy dealing with that and scholarships, please forgive me! Enjoy this chapter.

You’re in the middle of a fight between what you realize are storm troopers, clad in white and black armor. 

They have horrible aim as you manage to shoot three of them within minutes and incapacitate four others rather quickly. Next to you, Boba seems to be doing the same as flashes of his green armor litter your peripherals. 

Another day another blaster fight, but this time you're sure of Boba’s motives. You know he laid himself out to you, including his intentions. It further pushes you to fight. 

You feel him collide his back into yours while eliminating your enemies. 

“Where’s Tyro?” you shout back to him while keeping your blaster up.

“ _ We’ll search the caves on a different day, for now we have to take our leave, princess _ ,” he sounds committed to his plan as you feel his shoulder take a kickback from the blasts. 

Sure enough, it doesn’t take long for the area to clear. Looking over your shoulder, you grab Boba’s hand and he pulls you in the right direction to make a run for it. 

You’re galloping over the tiny dunes and ridges to the palace, where you’ll be safe to plan a final attack. 

Huddling under a tiny cliff of a cave, you take a quick breather while Boba reloads his blaster. 

“ _ We’ve gotta get a move on, princess, they won’t be far _ ,” Boba explains, panting from the exertion of the fight. 

“So that’s why you call me princess,” you suddenly realize as the pet name he called you stemmed from a real meaning, and not just a cute-on-a-whim title.

“ _ Oh _ …” Boba is taken aback, “ _ I only knew that because I was falsely working with Tyro under the orders of Jabba _ ,” he sounds as if he’s pleading with you. You wonder why he’d do all that just for Jabba.

“That’s kinda complicated,” you raise your eyebrows and shrug. You give out a small chuckle, and he joins you.

“I am sorry,” he sounds so sincere it hurts. “ _ I never meant to put your life in danger, I just needed information on the Empire and the best way to do that was to get to Tyro. _ ”

“But why?” you question, almost angrily. “Why would you do all of that for Jabba?” 

“ _ I’m gonna have to explain it later _ ,” he cuts the conversation off, “ _ We need to leave _ .” His voice is ever so raspy and urgent.

“I know,” you roll your eyes and make a face, “You’ve said that so many times.” You get up to follow him as he leads the way out of the cave.

Boba gets out farther than you and observes the area, moving his head back and forth multiple times. 

Just as he raises his arm to wave you over, he’s knocked from his feet in a clean sweep.

Gasping, you put a hand over your mouth and back up into the mountain. You can’t see much since he fell over a little hill, but you do see and hear his blaster shots and something that makes a much deeper sound. It sounds like a whooshing of a ship or a projectile going right passed you. 

There’s a stick of red that flies in and out of your vision from the hill. You can’t just leave Boba down there with whoever it is, but you assume it’s Tyro. You peek out and can’t see any other life forms. 

You edge closer to the scene, trying not to be spotted. You peer over the edge of the hill quickly and see none other than Tyro, wielding a bright red sword, the likes of which you have never seen before in all of your journeys through the galaxy. 

It blazes like fire through the dusk and sounds menacing. You’re scared to go against him after you see it ding off of Boba’s armor and leave a sweltering orange spot. It must not pierce through beskar, you realize. 

“Give it up, Fett!” Tyro’s voice screeches through the air, “You cannot defeat me!”

Boba doesn’t respond and proceeds to juke Tyro’s swings. He retaliates with blasts but Tyro uses his sword to bounce the beams off. If he can repel the shots, then the sword must be made of blaster particles too. 

“I’ll find her when I kill you,” Tyro swings particularly hard and Boba catches a break to get close to his unblocked side. “I’ll rip her to pieces!” Tyro exclaims as he hops back before Boba’s leg gets a kick through to him.

In a split second, you watch as Tyro manages to nick Boba in the side where his armor barely does not cover. 

You try not to scream as he yelps in pain and falls to his knees. Tyro heaves air into his lungs and edges closer to Boba with his sword dragging on the ground.

“I change my mind,” he says whimsically, “I’ll slay you with my saber, and then I’ll slowly beat your precious princess to death with my bare hands. That way I’ll end the line of the Jedi once and for all!”

Jedi? Those warriors are extinct, you think as you realize what he said. 

You don’t have time to think deeply because you know you have to act quickly. What do you do?

“You won’t touch her…” Boba mumbles as he sinks lower onto the ground, blaster strewn a couple feet across the dirt.

“How would you know?” he mocks, “You’ll be too busy being dead to find out!” he screams at Boba as he raises his saber.

This is your chance! You act on impulse without a proper plan of action.

“Tyro!” you exclaim as you hop over the hill and whip out your blaster.

“Ah!” you receive a glare when Tyro turns around to face you. “And so the princess is a savior after all,” he remains calm and holds his saber out in your direction. 

“I’m gettin’ real tired of people calling me princess,” you mumble as you fire shots from across the way to him. 

He seems unimpressed as you watch him walk closer to you. He’s calm and you’re beginning to panic as you run out of options. 

Closing his saber, he smiles sinisterly and slings his handle on his hip. “I said I was going to kill you with my bare hands; it’s a bonus that Fett gets to watch,” he grins as you freeze while he charges at you.

You try to shoot, but with a wave of his hand your blaster is sent flying away from you. All you can do now is dodge his attacks until he gets tired.

Tyro swings his fist at you and you manage to weave out of the way. He quickly swings again and you make the same attempt to dodge, but he catches the side you left unblocked. Your balance is off and you teeter back and forth in an attempt to evade his attack. 

His fist is in the air and you manage to send him stumbling into the dirt with a quick side run. You take this time to tackle him and punch his face hard back and forth between your fists.

He seems disoriented, until you find yourself on your back squirming to get out of his grip. His knees surround your hips and he grabs you by the neck. Gasping for air, you try to kick him anywhere you can, and while they hit, the kicks aren’t strong enough to get him off. 

“I’m going to enjoy watching the life escape from your eyes, Jedi…” he looks into your eyes as your vision black out. A tear drifts down your face as you realize that this will be your last moments alive. 

You stop moving as a result of a lack of oxygen entering your brain. This is it for you. No open sea with a salty breeze and no forest to explore and no home to call yours. No memories you created with someone you loved once. 

All you remember is the searing kiss you shared with Boba in the dark hallway and the feel of his hair in your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil cliff hanger 😳


	10. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thank you for your kind words and patience. We're reaching the end here.

Gasping for air, you push Tyro off of your chest. His haughty body was probably the reason why it took you the time that you did to regain consciousness. 

Immediately, you sit up and see Boba laying on the ground across from you. “Boba…” you whisper to yourself as you rise.

“BOBA!” you scream in terror as you realize he’s not waking up. As you reach him, you see that he managed to blast Tyro as his blaster is limp in his hand. 

You shake him furiously as you try to wake him up, but its not working. Taking off his helmet, you see that aside from the injury on his side, there is a trail of blood from a small gash on the side of his head. 

The pit of your stomach sinks. You rip his chest plate on and you can’t tell if he has a pulse or not. Your panic slows to a horrid shock as you realize he might not be alive. 

You look at his face and realize how peaceful and beautiful he looks when he’s sleeping.

“Boba, I’m sorry,” your eyes prickle as you let the wave of sadness wash over you at the sight of him laying still. You pull him over your lap as you sink down to the ground and cradle him like a baby.

You wish you could heal him back to life. You’d give half of your life essence to revive him, you think as your tears silently stream down your face as you bury your head in his shoulder. 

If you could will him to life, you could. 

There’s a moment of dead silence as you take a deep breath and concentrate on the thought of willing a breath into Boba’s lungs and the flesh wrapping itself around Boba’s skull and side. 

Something crawls its way into your body and somehow you believe, after everything that’s happened, that you can heal Boba. You can, you don’t know how but you can. 

You close your eyes and touch your forehead to Boba’s and feel your energy move into his. The waves flow through your body into his like the force of a tidal wave and you hold it, hold it for as long as you can imagine, for as long as Boba needs you to. 

You’re about to fall unconscious again when you feel his chest slowly begin to rise.

Yet again, you gasp for air as you collapse onto the ground next to Boba, exhausted and in awe that your intuition prevails. 

You crawl your hand to reach Boba’s and you feel him squeeze. He’s alive. By the force of your life, you willed him back. A tear slips down your face as you gulp in air slowly. 

You hear him groan and then laugh.

“I’m- how am I…” you turn your head and see his profile as he stares at his hands and then he snaps his head to you. His features change to worry quickly as he leans over you.

“You should smile more, your etching too many worry lines into your forehead…” your voice is light and soft, as you manage to raise a hand to caress his temple.

“You really are a Jedi,” Boba mumbles as he searches your face.

“I’m not sure about Jedi, but I can’t explain what I did,” he narrows his brows at you waiting for you to continue. “I’m okay with that,” you say, oddly content and at ease with yourself.

“You’re amazing,” is all you hear from Boba’s gruff voice as his lips take yours in a lock.

There are clouds of bliss raining down inside your head as you’re completely taken by the kiss. It’s soft and delicate and tender and you’re going to treasure this moment for the rest of your life.

“You saved my life,” Boba mentioned when he rests his forehead against yours again once you part. 

“You made a promise to me Boba,” you smile and look up at him with hooded eyes. “I’d never forgive you if you broke that promise.”

“I did and I won’t let you down, little one,” he chuckles and stands up and reaches down to help pick you up. 

You stumble a bit before catching your balance and leaning against him. He keeps you against his side while he picks up his blaster and slings it to his side along with his helmet nestled under his arm, opposite the one you are using as a crutch. 

“How do you feel?” you ask when you two are walking back to the city. 

“Me? Forget about me, how do  _ you  _ feel?” Boba retorts, wrapping his arm around yours so you have a more stable grip. 

“I just want to sleep, Boba,” you say whimsically it makes him laugh.

“Yes, princess, I’ll get you to your bed soon, don’t worry.”

—

Soon enough, you stumble with Boba through the gates of Hutt’s palace. You both are greeted as heroes and you’re pretty sure Jabba wants to celebrate the finish of the empire from his town.

Boba grumbled in agreement with Jabba; you note that Boba doesn’t really like the spotlight. It’s a shame since you know he deserves it.

“Sleeeep Bobaaaa…” you can’t help but mutter as you try your best to stand while Boba conversates with the Hutt.

He nudged your side gently as a way to tell you to be patient, but you’re literally about to pass out vertically. Thankfully he speeds up the talk and manages to slip away with you tucked into his side. 

Somehow you make it to the door to his room and you drowsily watch him fumble for the entry card. You watch the light gleam off his wonderful locks of curls and the way his eyebrow cocks in frustration.

You giggle and his head snaps up. “What’s so funny?” he asks as his face softens when he meets your hooded gaze.

“So handsome,” you say with a huge smile planted all over your face as you lift a finger and boop his nose.

The face of confusion Boba makes sends you into a fit of giggles as he fumbles out the key and chuckles along with you.

“You’re a silly woman, you know that?” the way he says your names fills your tired heart with glee as he sets you down gently onto the fluffy bed.

“Silly woman who saved your life!” you shout as you flop back onto the bed and spread your arms.

You close your eyes and hear him taking off his armor. You're about to lose consciousness when a thought takes over. 

“Boba.”

“Hm,” he mumbles.

“Here. Now.”

There’s a round of silence before he makes his way to you. You feel his presence above you and crack an eye open. He’s wearing the blue tunic and soft pants. Nice color combo.

You raise your arms up and you signal for him to come here. 

“What?” he sounds so skeptical it makes you giggle again.

“Get over here,” you say with a sudden shift of tone. You’re really tired now and you don’t know how long you have left awake.

He sinks down next to you and you immediately make your way closer to him. Nestling into his side, you face him. He seems hesitant, but eventually he wraps an arm around your back and situates himself against your body.

Boba is warm and secure and you revel in it. His scent is remarkably him and there’s no other place in the galaxy you would rather be than right here.

“So warm…” you mumble into his collarbone and you feel him shiver and pull you closer.

“Go to sleep, princess,” he says with a kiss to the top of your head.

You could spend the rest of your life with Boba out exploring the galaxy.


	11. We Saved Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff galore!

The moment you wake up, you realize you need to get clean. You also realize you’re cold.

“...Boba…” you grumble and reach your arm out to the side, disappointed when you feel nothing. You know he’ll be back though, he made a promise. 

Regardless, you open your eyes and sit up observing the room. You spot your things still on the side of the couch and decide it’s a good time to head over to the refresher. Getting up you walk to your items and see a note.

‘You’ve been asleep for almost 24 hours and I am unsure when you will read this. In case you wake up when I am not here, summon the room caretakers and they will bring you food and rearrange the room.’

Always one for short and precise words, you remind yourself. Still, your heart flutters at the thought of him writing a letter for you. 

You reach down and fold the letter into a small pouch on the inside of your bag while you grab new clothes to change into, then you head to the refresher.

While you cleanse, you realize that yesterday was kind of a blur for you. You know Boba helped you kill Tyro after he jumped Boba, but you also know Tyro addressed you as a Jedi. From what you heard from the myths and stories about Jedi, they use the lightside and Force to defend the universe. You’ve never done that before. 

Yet, you’re not sure how Boba doesn’t have any wounds. How he was cured from a fatal blaster shot in the middle of the desert clutched in your arms. Thinking about that makes you shudder.

When you finish and begin to dress, you hear the door open. You figure it must be Boba since you didn’t call for anyone. You fix your hair and gather your dirty clothes. You notice the wounds from Tyro’s capture are already fading. 

You exit the room and see Boba fiddling with something in his hands as he leans against the wall next to your things.

“Hi Boba,” you beam at his appearance of under armor garments. They really accentuate his muscles. 

“Hello little one,” he smiles softly at you as he watches you walk to him. You put your things back in a different spot in your bag. “I’m going to clear some space in my storage for your belongings. A princess needs her proper space.”

You pause when you hear his words. “Boba...You don’t have to do that,” you say earnestly.

“Nonsense,” he says while you stand up to face him. “Turn around.”

You turn, but give him a look of skepticism before. You feel him adjust your hair and lay something cold on your neck. You look down to see your precious necklace that you saved from your ship and gasp. Your hands fling to the crest pressed into the medallion. 

“Where did you find this? I last put it in my bag,” you question almost out of breath.

“I found it lying on the floor right here,” he runs his hands over your shoulders as he secures the back of it. “A princess should show off where she’s from,” he bends down close to purr in your ear and you lean back into him. 

“Boba, you know I don’t care much about being a princess,” you say, almost scolding him. He wraps his arms around your front and you both stay standing in each other’s warmth.

“I don’t even have anyone or anywhere to rule…” you eventually say painfully. You know nothing about your home, just that you were sent away. 

Boba turns you around gently and he tilts your neck up with a curled finger under your chin. “Just know that’s not your fault. You avenged your ancestors; you can enjoy your life now.”

You rest your hands on his shoulders and smile up at him. “I know, Boba.” He lowers his head ever so slowly and you watch his dark eyes narrow down at you.

You analyze his face as you feel his eyes maintain contact with yours. He’s incredible up closer and you admire everything about him. 

“I said it once and I’ll say it again,” he smiles at you, “Boba Fett; you’re beautiful.”

His face scrunches to one of doubt. “I don’t know what you’re-”

You cut him off with a searing, slow kiss. 

Your hand snakes its way up into the bottom of his curls and you bring him impossibly closer. After the battle with Tyro, you will have no problem holding him close ever again. Especially if it means he’ll kiss you like his.

His tongue infiltrates your senses and he takes over. All you can do is yield to his force and let him in. You’re truly swept away by him.

There’s a knock at the door right after he starts to move the both of you closer toward the bed. 

“Another time,” he sighs and rests his forehead on yours. You peck his lips one more time before he breaks away to answer.

You watch as the fabric stretches across Boba’s back as he leans down to grab the steaming plate of food from the droid. You always catch the best views from Boba’s physique and thank the universe for blessing your eyes.

“Go tell Jabba I told him to call for me tomorrow!” you hear Boba’s gruff voice shout to the droid as it started leaving. You hear it’s salty beeps back and laugh as you walk to meet Boba by the couches and sit.

“A meal for the princess,” he says as he saunters over with a plate of tasty looking food. It's this moment when you realize you’re starving. Your eyes gleam at the plate as he places the plate down on the table next to you. 

“Oh, thank you so much…” you mumble as you begin to pull apart the closest piece of food to you.

It isn’t till you hear Boba’s low chuckle that you look up to see him manspreading on the couch opposite you. It shouldn’t make you feel heat run across your cheeks as your eyes crawl all over him.

“What are you looking at, little one?” he teases and it makes you shiver.

“You’re gonna drive me crazy,” you say as you roll your eyes and smile as you focus back on eating.

“Only if you let me,” he says so sweetly you might melt. You let the silence hang comfortably between you. Suddenly you remember what Tyro said to you before Boba shot him.

“What did Tyro mean when he called me a Jedi?” your voice lowers to a more serious tone and you see him shift out of the corners of your eye. 

“I’m not sure,” his accent sounds thicker and sincere. “I was focused on how to take him down, but he didn’t elaborate about who you were, just that you were the last known of your kind and you needed to die at his hand.”

“Woah,” your heart starts beating faster and you become nervous. “That’s insane. This whole time I’ve been bounty hunting this random guy-”

“Sith lord.”

“-Sith lord, has been trying to kill me,” you say matter-of-factly. You didn’t even realize you’ve been in danger your whole life. Wait…

“What’s a sith lord?” you ask blatantly.

“I am unsure exactly what they are, but to my knowledge they use the darkside to power themselves and crave the control of the Republic. Jedi are protectors of the Republic and the good of the universe,” he sounds as if he’s guilty that he can’t tell you more. Do you even want to know more?

“So am I to understand that the reason I was able to heal you yesterday is because I’m a Jedi?” you are so skeptical about yourself, you’ve never been like this before.

“Well it could be that your instincts tapped into the Force. You’re not technically a Jedi, as they begin training at a young age.”

Boba moves over to your cough as you finish eating. You take this time to soak in all the information given. It’s new, but at least it’s not overwhelming. You definitely know you’re not going to pursue any Jedi, if there are any more out there.

“Hey…” Boba’s rough voice soothes you. “Don’t overthink it. If it weren’t for you I’d be dead.” His hand comes to fiddle with the tips of your hair that flow down your shoulders.

“I could say the same to you,” you turn to face him and smirk.

“I guess we saved each other,” he says sweetly to you and cradles the side of your head with a hand.

You fully turn your body to him and kiss him once more. Before you could sink into him, he breaks it.

“Boba!” you wine and pout your lips and furrow your brow.

“Believe me, as much as I would love to spend the rest of the evening with you, I have some arrangements to make,” he gets up and gathers the finished plate and walks to the door. 

“Please, arrange your belongings in the space next to mine. I’ll return soon, princess,” he smiles at you and you smile back before the door closes behind you.

You're left by yourself again, and decide you have nothing else to do than place your things in the drawers. Your heart flutters as you realize this is a step closer to finalizing your status with Boba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write one more chapter or two! Hang in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people don't really comment anymore, but please let me know if you want to see anything from this fic in particular. I'm going to try and incorporate what the readers of my fic want too.


End file.
